¿estás seguro de?
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Por culpa de Francia y Prusia Antonio llega lleno de dudas a su casa sobre su relación con Rusia, pero por casualidades de la vida cierto traje hará que estas se disipen


Hola aquí les traigo un fic que prometí a Sam y a Rusia, ni yo misma se como me atrevo a escribir esto. (cartelito. Le da un corte que no veas), bueno pues hayá vamos.

Adevertencias. Este fic es yaoi, y uno fuertecito además, lee bajo tu responsabilidad, ya que no me hago responsables de traumas, sangrados nasales masivos y/u otros factores que puedan ser desencadenados por la lectura de este fic. Una vez advertidos yo me limpio las manos.

Dedicado a todo aquel perteneciente al imperio Rusiespa.

* * *

><p>Antonio llegó a su casa enfadado, no, lo siguiente, al entrar a casa dio un gran portazo que despertó a su hija Andalucía que dormía placidamente en el sofá, subió las escaleras arrollando a su hija Maria y se encerró en su cuarto dando otro portazo que espantó a las palomas de su balcón.<p>

-¿Que le pasa?-preguntó Andalucía sobándose los ojos.

-Ni idea- respondió Madrid con simpleza sentándose en el sofá-¿te apetece ir al cine?.

-¿no deberíamos ir a ver que le pasa?

-¿y que nos corte la cabeza?, paso, ya sabes que papá cuando se enfada es temible- la andaluza suspiró, su hermana menor tenía razón.-mejor dejar que se calme.

-¿entonce´ que peli vemo´?-preguntó la joven.

Mientras las otras dos hablaban sobre que película ver Antonio se había echado en su cama tratando de calmarse un poco, tenía sus ojos verdes abiertos mirando al techo, uno de sus morenos brazos reposaba en su frente.

-Rusia, idiota-murmuró mientras se incorporaba, fue entonces cuando su móvil sonó, era Francia, no se molestó en contestar, ya sabía que el motivo de su llamada era para saber si estaba bien, y si pensaba volver a la reunión.

Le llamaron ocho veces, pero no contestó a nadie, no tenía ánimos, el cabreo que tenía había dado lugar a la tristeza y al dolor que ahora le consumía el pecho, entonces fue cuando la conversación se dibujó en su cabeza.

_Flash back_

_-¿estás seguro de que Rusia no se ha cansado de ti?-preguntó Francia al hispano mientras tomaban un café en el descanso de la reunión_

_-Claro que estoy serguro, ¿pero a que viene esa pregunta?-inquirió el de ojos esmeralda sin perder la sonrisa.-que llevemos dos semanas sin hacerlo no significa nada, nosotros nos queremos._

_-Antonio mon amour,__ quiero decir que por mucho que quieras y desees a una persona, después de un tiempo es inevitable que el aburrimiento haga acto de presencia. Y en mi opinión, - continuó - no hay nada más nefasto para el futuro de una relación que el aburrimiento. Cuántas parejas he conocido que se querían con locura y que al final terminaron fracasando porque la rutina lo invadió todo. Es una lástima ver cómo se va muriendo la llama poco a poco – terminó finalmente dando un sorbo a su taza de café._

_-Si, es triste, pero a nosotros no nos pasará-dijo forzando una sonrisa_

_-Nunca digas nunca kesesese-dijo Prusia apoyando su mano en el hombro hispano- mira lleváis saliendo seis años, es normal que la llama se desgaste. A West y a mi casi nos pasa, pero logramos salvar la situación. Lo único que hay que hacer es mantener vivo el interés._

_-Pero hay cosas que no pueden evitarse.-suspiró España algo cabreado, sus amigos no estaban siendo muy positivos_

_-claro que las puedes evitar, ¿quieres tener relaciones con el ruso ese?-preguntó el albino, el hispano asintió sonrojado-pues entonces haz lo que hice yo con West, usa el costplay.._

_-Es una buena idea mon ami-dijo el francés aplaudiendo, a Antonio no le hizo mucha gracia- Antonie ¿aun conservas el traje de marinerita que le mangamos a Japón?-el hispano asintió-pruébatelo y sorprende al ruso, ya veras como no se resiste._

_No pienso ponerme un traje de marinerita-se quejó el hispano._

_-Entonces corres el riesgo de perderle, tu ruso tiene un instinto anexionador muy malo, podría darle un aire y anexionarse a otra persona.-dijo Francia._

_-El no haría eso…¿verdad?_

_-Espagne, ¿estás seguro de que Rusia no se ha cansado de ti?-volvió a preguntar el oji-azu-Antonio asintió-entonces mira detrás de ti-el de ojos esmeralda se giró encontrándose de morros con un Rusia que tenía la cabeza apoyada entre las piernas de China que le acariciaba felizmente los cabellos beiges._

_Flash back end_

Antonio notó como las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, después de haber visto esa escena había salido corriendo en dirección a su casa, no quería saber nada de nadie, por él como si se acababa el mundo. Se secó las lágrimas y su vista se fijó en el armario de su cuarto, dentro de él estaba el disfraz que le habían robado a Japón en venganza por molestar a Prusia con una historia que ahora mismo ni se acordaba.

-Quizás deba probar-pensó levantándose para abrir el armario, con cuidado sacó una funda blanca, dentro estaba el traje de marinerita-nadie se va a enterar si me lo pruebo, ¿no?

Estuvo más de cinco mutuos peleándose con la falda azul verdosa del traje, dio gracias a Dios por no ser una mujer, aquello era incomodísimo, una vez puesta la falda se miró al espejo de pie que tenía al lado del balcón, se ruborizó, la verdad es que le sentaba bien.

La blusa era blanca en su totalidad, salvo por el cuello y los puños de las mangas que eran verde azulados, la falda era demasiado corta, por decirlo de una forma que todos puedan entenderlo bien, le faltaba poco para pasar por cinturón, también de color azul verdoso y tableada. El conjunto venía con unas medias largas blancas con unos lacitos verde azulados en las gomas. Además como complemento para el pelo había un lazo dorado.

-Lo que más me asusta es que me queda bien- se dijo mirándose en el espejo desde todos los ángulos, fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven rubio de ojos violetas que portaba una bufanda en su cuello-Iván-murmuró avergonzado.

* * *

><p>Mientras Antonio mantenía la batalla campal contra la falda Iván se había acercado a la casa de su novio preocupado por su desaparición de la reunión y su falta de comunicación telefónica, justo cuando iba a llamar al timbre, María y Alicia salían de la casa.<p>

-Hola Iván-saludaron las dos hermanas-si buscas a papá está arriba, nosotras nos vamos al cine.

Se despidieron e Iván entró sin hacer ruido, quería darle una sorpresa a España, subió con cuidado los escalones y se paró ante la habitación del hispano, abrió la puerta y entonces se quedó mudo y sonrojado ante la visión que tenían ante él. Antonio con su cara roja como un tomate, con una falda tan corta que casi le podía ver la ropa interior. Con unas medias que no hacían más que resaltar las largas, torneadas y morenas piernas. Con una blusa tan corta que podía ver en el reflejo del espejo los firmes abdominales.

Su Antonio estaba vestido de marinerita, fue en ese momento en que su parte racional se fue muy muy, muy, pero que muy lejos y despertó esa bestia posesiva y hambrienta de su interior.

Antonio se quedó quieto, su mente lo único que pensaba era en que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragase por un par de siglos, se cubrió la cara con las manos, estaba muerto de la vergüenza, y su vergüenza no hacía más que aumentar mientras oía los pasos del eslavo acercándose.

-Dios que no venga que no venga que no venga-rogaba España, pero entonces notó el aliento del rubio en su cuello haciendo que soltase un gemido ahogado, esa zona era bastante sensible, sumado a eso, los grandes y fuertes brazos eslavos le rodearon, no pudo evitarlo, tembló.

Iván sonrió ampliamente al notar el temblor de Antonio, daba gracias mentalmente por tener así a su español, hoy se lo iba a pasar muy bien, tomó uno de los brazos de Antonio y le obligó a girarse.

-Así mejor, déjame verte bien-dijo el eslavo-estas muy guapa Antonio

-No digas tonterías- dijo desviando la mirada, Iván se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

-No es una tontería-murmuró

Sin saber cómo, el hispano se encontró aprisionado contra la dura y fría superficie del espejo. Sus manos estaban sujetas por las muñecas y podía sentir la dura y caliente excitación del eslavo contra su ingle. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa e incrédulos buscaron la mirada de Iván y de repente sintió cómo su cuerpo se negaba a responderle.

Los ojos de éste lo recorrían hambrientos, memorizando hasta el último detalle del festín que se le brindaba, imaginando lo que sería jugar con él. ¡Oh, sí! Iván se sentía poderoso sólo de pensarlo. Podía arrojarlo de improviso sobre la cama, arrancarle la ropa interior y tirárselo así directamente, mientras esas maravillosas piernas lo rodeaban con las medias puestas. Dios, cómo le gustaban esas medias… También podía ponerlo a cuatro patas sobre la cama y tomarlo tan salvajemente que no sería capaz de andar en un par de días. Umm, tentador pero poco práctico. Sus ojos se posaron entonces en esos tentadores labios entreabiertos. Alzó una mano y acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar. Tan cálido y tan suave, como su dueño en si…Luego acarició el labio superior, forzando suavemente su apertura, sintiendo su aliento y su húmedo calor. De repente supo que quería esos labios, quería sentirlos, morderlos, tomarlos, violarlos…Sintió cómo su excitación aumentaba dolorosamente y aumentó la presión con su cadera, ganando con ello un gemido estrangulado que no hizo si no alimentar su pasión. Por su parte Antonio estaba anonadado, creyó que Iván lo tiraría contra la cama y lo tomaría salvajemente haciendo que no se pudiese mover en semanas, pero no fue así, los labios de Iván sustituyeron a su pálido dedo, ¡Dios como había añorado esa pasión al besar en esas dos semanas!, las lenguas jugaron la una con la otra mientras las caderas de Iván se movían duramente contra las de Antonio, torturándose, torturándolos a ambos, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo, haciendo el amor contra el espejo, aún así querían más.

Antonio deslizó sus manos desabrochando el pesado abrigo de Iván lanzándolo lejos, para luego meter las manos por dentro de la camisa, tocando esa piel de porcelana que tan diferente era a la suya. Iván le tomó de las caderas arrancándole un gemido, y entonces supo lo que quería en esos momentos, los únicos pensamientos coherentes que tenía era sobre Iván, quería que le desnudase ye penetrase en el, quería sentirle dentro. Cuando las caderas del moreno empezaron a responder a sus movimientos, Iván supo que Antonio estaba cerca. Y eso no lo podía consentir, interrumpió el beso y soltó su agarre sobre las caderas del íbero, separando los dos cuerpos. Un gemido lleno de frustración escapó de los labios del castaño que le miró con reproche Una sonrisa lasciva adornó el atractivo rostro del rubio, Antonio se mostró algo enfadado, sin darse cuenta que era como un libro abierto para Iván. Un libro abierto del que conocía todos los secretos. Por ejemplo, si jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, succionándolo y mordiéndolo, el moreno no podía evitar un temblor, como ahora. Y si quería tirar por tierra cualquier rastro de inhibiciones, lo único que tenía que hacer era mordisquear y lamer juguetonamente el cuello canela. Con la punta de su lengua dibujó lascivamente el contorno de las clavículas y no pudo evitar sonreírse al escuchar el gemido de placer de España. Jamás lo diría en alto, pero internamente se enorgullecía de saber exactamente qué botones pulsar para doblegar al hispano a su voluntad dejándole a la vista un frágil y vulnerable ser que nadie más conocía, salvo él. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había llegado a vislumbrar esa dulzura y pasión de España, era una vista que solo le estaba permitida a él y a nadie más. Su boca abandonó el cuello y bajó sinuosamente por encima de la ropa hasta donde se mostraban los abdominales, mientras sus manos arañaban y retorcían la tela bajo sus dedos. Sintió las manos del hispano en su pelo y alzó los ojos. Suaves gemidos y gruñidos se escapaban de de sus labios, incapaz de contenerlos por más tiempo. Su espalda se separó del espejo, arqueándose, buscando desesperadamente aumentar el contacto y sus manos volaron a los rubios cabellos por su propia voluntad.

La vista que se le ofrecía era exquisita. El cuerpo del castaño estaba en tensión, cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, quedados suspiros abandonando los rosados labios y un tenue rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Depositó húmedos y calientes besos en el liso vientre, alternándolos con pequeños mordiscos aquí y allá mientras sus manos masajeaban la suave piel de los costados. Una sonrisa pícara asomó a sus ojos cuando al fin su mirada se encontró con la esmeraldina. _Eres mío. _Mordisco. _Voy a tomarte. _Lametón. _Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. _Mordisco.

Una oleada de deseo, calor y lujuria nubló su cuerpo y sus sentidos, borrando todo rastro de pensamiento coherente. La única realidad eran aquellos ojos amatistas y las oscuras promesas que revelaban. Sus piernas perdieron la capacidad de sostenerlo y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del eslavo para no perder el equilibrio. La desesperación no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y sus caderas empezaron a moverse por su cuenta. Buscando. Demandando. Implorando.

Sin apartar la vista un instante, se dejó caer lentamente en sus rodillas al tiempo que sus manos viajaban raudas a los tobillos del íbero, iniciando un tortuoso camino hacia los muslos, donde ahora su lengua jugaba ávidamente con el elástico de las medias. Sus yemas llegaron a la morena piel expuesta donde apenas se detuvieron un momento antes de seguir su camino ascendente y perderse debajo de la falda. Allí buscaron la goma de los calzoncillos, tirando de ella de improviso, dejando que la prenda cayera hasta el suelo. El brusco movimiento arrancó un grito de sorpresa de Antonio que se echó hacia delante aferrándose más todavía a los hombros de Rusia. La tela de la falda rozó ásperamente contra su dolorosa erección y un siseo de incomodidad escapó de sus labios.

-¿es molesto?-preguntó inocentemente Iván pasando su lengua por encima de la tela de la erección-¿quieres que lo arreglemos?

-si-dijo entre gemidos.

-entonces hagamos que cese la incomodidad- dicho esto levantó la falda y comenzó a lamer el miembro del español que gemía mientras se aferraba a los hombros eslavos.

-I-Iván-gimió notando como se el escapaban las fuerzas- Ahh, mmm-El masaje para Antonio duró bastante hasta que se corrió en la boca del eslavo.

-Valla, parece que lo estabas deseando-dijo el ruso divertido saliendo de debajo de la falda-¿tanto me anhelabas?-preguntó mientras subía hasta la boca de Antonio- no te preocupes, yo también-dijo como si fuera un secreto acercando sus labios al os del hispano.

-Iván-le llamo antes de unir sus labios pasando los brazos por el cuello del ruso.

Iván notaba como los pantalones le empezaban a molestar cuando las manos de Antonio bajaron hasta el cierre y los abrieron, sonrió en el beso, su hispano lo estaba demandando, y él no le iba a hacer de rogar. Hábilmente el eslavo se quitó la parte inferior de su ropa dejando ver a "Moscú" en toda su gloria, con delicadeza alzó las piernas de Antonio haciendo que este recargase la espalda contra el frío cristal del espejo, e tacto de las medias en su cadera le volvió loco y de una estocada entro en el hispano que se mordió los labios para contener un grito de dolor.

Esperó un poco a que Antonio se acostumbrase a la brusca intromisión, y comenzó a moverse, al principio despacio, para luego coger velocidad y profundidad en las embestidas, de los labios de ambos se escapaban gemidos y algunas veces el nombre de su pareja. De una última estocada Iván se corrió dentro de Antonio mientras este lo hacía entre los vientres de ambos, manchando la parte superior del uniforme de marinerita y la falda verde-azulada. Antonio apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Iván mientras respiraba agitado, notó como el rubio le soltaba las piernas y sus pis volvieron a tocar el suelo.

-será mejor darse una ducha-propuso Iván mientras daba un beso en la mejilla al latino- no quiero que cojas algo.

Antonio sonrió con ternura mientras veía a Iván quitarse el resto de la ropa, se llevó una mano al pecho, la inseguridad poco a poco se desvanecía, iba a matar a Francia y a Prusia por hacerle dudar, pero entonces el móvil de Iván sonó.

-sdrazvuitie (hola), ah China-las alertas del español se pusieron en marcha- ¿Qué pasa?-Antonio notó como mientras la sonrisa de Iván aumentaba a su corazón volvían las dudas-No, no estoy haciendo nada, Kak diela?(¿que pasa?)

_¿estás seguro de que Iván no se ha cansado de ti?_

Iván se giró para ver a su hispano y se encontró como las lágrimas salían de los ojos esmeraldinos que miraban a la nada, s separó el teléfono de la oreja confuso, ¿Por qué estaba llorando el hispano?

-¿España?-le llamó haciendo que el hispano volviese al mundo real y encarase esas amatistas que le miraban confusas-¿Qué te pasa?

-Na-nada-mintió secándose las lágrimas con las mangas del uniforme-no me pasa nada.

-China ya hablaremos- dijo colgando sin dejar al chino expresarse y acercándose al hispano.-Antonio no me mientas, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que…-_ que por mucho que quieras y desees a una persona, después de un tiempo es inevitable que el aburrimiento haga acto de presencia- _¿tu me quieres Iván?- la cara del rubio en esos momentos era un río de desconcierto-

-¿perdón?-preguntó tras sacudir la cabeza

-me refiero a que si tu me sigues queriendo-preguntó sin mirarle, la respuesta fue una sonora carcajada que le hizo alzar la mirada

-Antonio no seas tonto-le cogió cual saco de patatas y le tumbó en la cama quedando él encima- yo no te quiero-le dijo haciendo que el hispano agachase la cabeza decepcionado- yo te amo- dijo obligándole a mirarle y dándole un suave beso en los labios- te deseo, eres lo único en lo que pienso.

-¿Y China?-preguntó desconcertando al ruso- te vi esta mañana en la reunión con él.

-Solo somos amigos- dijo sonriéndole- nada más, tu eres mi sol y no renunciaría a ti por nada en el mundo.

-¿entonces solo amigos?

-Nada más- le volvió a besar y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea, Antonio le vio sonreír de una manera que no le gustó nada-¿sabes Antonio?, has sido un chico malo pensando eso de mi-dijo arrinconándole contra el respaldo de la cama- mereces un castigo- Antonio notó como Iván le quitaba el lazo dorado de la cabeza y lo usaba para atar sus manos al respaldo de la cama-así que vas a ser castigado-dijo antes de volver a besarle.

A partir de ahí todo perdió la poca coherencia que tenía, las pieles se frotaba la una contra la otra, las respiraciones se mezclaban, los fluidos eran intercambiados, el uniforme de marinerita fue dejado a un lado casi en su totalidad, (Iván se negó a quitar las medias). Fue entonces cuando Iván sacó su tubería ante la atónita mirada de Antonio, que se creyó que iba a ser castigado de verdad.

-Prepárate- anunció el ruso haciendo que el hispano cerrase los ojos, fue entonces cuando el ruso insertó la tubería en la entrada del hispano que ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir el frío y duro metal en su interior-¿duele?

-Un… poco- logró decir mientras notaba como el ruso empezaba a mover el frío metal.

Tras darle unas vueltas y embestirle un poco Iván decidió sacar la tubería en introducir a "Moscú" en aquella, ahora dilatada, entrada.

El cuerpo de Antonio se balanceaba delante y atrás mientras sus piernas se enredaban las caderas del eslavo haciéndole ganar profundidad, en cierto momento el lazo que ataba a Antonio se deshizo permitiéndole abrazar a Iván, expresando que sentía haber dudado así de él.

Tras varias estodas más la segunda ronda había terminado, Iván se dejó caer a un lado de Antonio, el cual se abrazó a él apoyando la cabeza en el pálido pecho, olvidando todas las dudas, todo el dolor, centrándose solo en los brazos de Iván que le apegaban más a él, como si no fuesen a soltarle nunca.

-Recuérdame que mañana mate a Gilbert y a Francis-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Da~~~

Y así los dos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado lo mío y no me ha acabado de gustar mucho, pero bueno, es lo que hay, una cosita, a la tiparraca que me este mandando los anónimos decirla que se los meta por el *censurado*. Sin más me voy a dormir<p> 


End file.
